A Christmas Carol Snape Style
by ScribblingHamster
Summary: It is that season, the oh so wonderfull christmas season. What better way to spend it than to Christmas Carol Severus Snape. This tale is a remaking of the wonderfull orginal by Charles Dickens but with the leading star being Seveus Snape instead of old scrooge.


This story is set before the rise of the Dark Lord. Harry is in his second year at Hogwarts. This non cannon to the original story so features non of the chamber of secrets stuff. Snape is slightly out of character but have tried to remain faithful to JK's original. All mistakes please blame my Dyslexic muse.

I own no part of this story, ill put them back in the book when I have finished with them. All rights remain with JK. Oh and I have taken inspiration from the wonderful classic Christmas Carol by the Wonderful Charles Dickens.

Hope you like, please review etc.

**Snapes Christmas Carol**

It was Christmas eve at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Christmas was a time of joyful celebration, parties, late nights and of course presents. The castle this year was looking particularly festive, Flitch and a couple of the remaining students had spent days decorating, holly and mistletoe was in abundance, the great hall had been charmed to snow and Christmas trees festooned the many hallways. Each of the common rooms had its very own tree decorated with the appropriate colour schemes for each of the houses. Even the suits of armours that guarded the hallways hadn't escape the festiveness, everyone of them way wearing a Santa's hat.

Christmas was an opportunity for even the teachers to get festive, Albus Dumbledore prided himself by outdoing his previous attempts on his attire, this years creation was a rather festive hat that had been charmed to randomly shoot stars into the air. This rather impressive display was very off putting when trying to have a serious conversation with the man.

Christmas eve however in the dungeons of Hogwarts was a different affair, one could be forgiven for thinking that Christmas never even existed, it was devoid of all festiveness, decorations and mistletoe. The dungeons were as cold, bleak and as inhospitable as the rest of the year. The students often commented that the dungeons reflected its inhabitant's personality. The dungeon inhabitant struck fear into the hearts of all who dared to darken the corridors and woe betide anyone who dared to make a mistake with a potion or dare be late to a lesson. There was once a rumour going around that one of the first years a Bertram Postleweight a Hugglepuff student was still to be found after being late for one of the potions lesson. However this could be attributed to the upper years creating a rumour to scare the first years.

And so this is how our story starts on a Christmas eve, the dungeon inhabitant was stalking his way to his office his robes billowing angrily behind him. As far as he was concerned Christmas could be dammed. He did not have time for all the merry making , parties dressing up and looking stupid , he hated the drinking and eating so much food you puked. He hated the presents, socialising in fact everything that Christmas was or is he hated. He preferred solitariness, the darkness of his own rooms and his own company and a book. Besides death eaters weren't allowed to exist in polite society, they were to be feared dread unloved and hated, just how he liked it, for that was who this dungeon inhabitant was, a death eater come spy for the great Albus Dumbledore, a potions master and teacher that could not afford to socialize be merry or happy and being generous,

Sweeping down the last corridor to his sanctuary an uneasy feeling came over him like someone was watching him. "Homenum Revelio" he muttered to the dark corridor. Nothing happened, not satisfied and with wand still drawn he unlocked and entered his rooms. "Lumos" he whispered, the wand casting a low light over the room, he preferred the darkness, all the better to hide in he mused. The low light was not enough to conduct a proper investigation so he had to turn the lights on as he did he squinted at the brightness. After nearly destroying his favourite robe when it surprised him by falling of the back of the door and was satisfied that there was no one but him in his he closed and locked the door. As an additional measure he put an intruder charm on the door. "Humbug" he mumbled as he chastised himself for being so paranoid.

A while later found the potions master in his favourite chair besides a pitiful fire. After a meal of crackers and cheese Snape had decided to spend the evening perusing the latest copy of potions weekly. So deep in reading he did not notice the clock on the mantel piece start to chime. It started of quietly but then started ringing louder and quicker. Snape looked up at the clock, stupid thing he withdrew his wand. "Reducto" and a swish of the wand later the clock was reduced to a pile of clock parts. However the clock arts continued to ring, Snape was becoming a little perplexed by this. As soon as the clock had started the clock parts had stopped ringing and the room had come deathly silent. A cold gust of wind made Snape shiver and the fire blew out. The fire then relit itself, instead of the normal yellow fire it was tinged with blue. Now staring at the relit fire, something which he had not done he realised that there were tow faces in the fire. Two faces that he though he would never seen again. Snatching his wand he pointed at the fire and shout _Finite Incantatem_, nothing happened, _Homenum Revelio_, _Aguamenti_. Still the fire and the faces were there. "Do you not know us Severus" one of the faces spoke. Snape stared in horror as one of the faces addressed him, it was the face of Lilly potter. "Of course I know you" said Snape in an incredulous manner. "But your dead, you cant be here, you are a hallucination, I've been cursed,.. no… yes a potion, a potion that is it, one on those dunderheads that we have to call students spiked the cheese, you an after effect of a potion, just wait ill I catch the idiots who though it up". Snape couldn't form a coherent sentence.

The other face then spoke "alright there Snivelus how you doing". "James seriously" the face of Lilly admonished. Snape was still sitting there staring. How in the world could the faces of Lilly and James Potter be taking to him fro out of the fire. "We are hear to warn you Severus" Lilly continued. "warn me of what" Snape spat back. "Of how stupid you are Snivelus" James sniped back. "James please" Lilly begged then continued talking to Snape, "Severus were are hear to help you change before its too late, I cant bear to see you unhappy any longer, you now I love you and I would never want to see you like this", tonight you will be visited by three sprits. "I'd much rather get into bed with the dark lord" Snape retorted angrily but the ghost of Lilly continued as though there had been no interruption. "Expect the first sprit when the bell tolls one" With a final smirk from James the faces disappeared and the fire returned to its normal colour. "Hum…" but Snape couldn't finish his word, reaching instead for the bottle of fire whisky on the table beside him, thinking better of it he decided getting steaming drunk was perhaps not the best of ideas.

Instead he swept towards the potions cupboard and selected a vial of dreamless sleep. With the intention of not waking up until boxing day, Snape changed into his nightwear and got into bed, downing the vial and closing the curtains surrounding the bed he closed his eyes was welcomed a black and dreamless sleep.

The First Elf

Something had awoken Snape, sitting bolt upright retrieving the wand from under his pillow he searched with his eyes for the cause of his awakening, finding nothing he was about to go back to sleep when the curtains and the bottom of his bed were opened. There was a bright light followed by a loud crack. There before him stood a small house elf. The skin was pale, it was wearing what looked to be an off white table cloth that had been fashioned into a dress with spindly legs and arms sticking out. Upon its head was a white bobble hat that was several sizes to big for its head huge ears poking out either side. Its large beady eyes were fixed on Snape.

Snape was taken a back by the appearance of the house elf, to be honest he was still a little disturbed the nights even with the fire. Deciding that as this was just a house elf playing a prank he should be the one to order it around. So in a stern voice he addressed the elf. "Are you the sprit who's coming was foretold to be by Lilly".

The elf blinked "that I be that elf of Christmas past how's coming was foretold" it replied in a musical lilt. "What past do you speak of elf" Snape retorted back his anger rising. "Why your past Severus. Come we have much to see" as it spoke it held out its tiny pale hand. Snape was reluctant and suspicious of this elf how the hell did it know his name. The elf hoped onto the bed taking Snape by the hand. Before he could protest he felt the squeezing rubber tube like feeling of side along apparition. When Snape opened his eyes again he found that he was now in the library of Hogwarts. "How.." Snape didn't finish his question "I am a house elf" the elf spoke slowly as if that answer alone would answer all of Snape ever increasing list of questions.

"Do you know where you are" the elf continued. "Of course" Snape snapped but then as he was looking around he noticed several things were different, his eyes strayed to a young boy no much older than twelve, a first year sitting surrounded by books up a corner. As he looked realisation began to dawn upon Snape's face, how could this be he though. "I am a house elf" he said again "time travel is not out of our bounds". Snape mouth gapped open was effectively silenced by the house elf's last comment. Biting his tongue from retorting and creating an argument with this infuriating elf his eyes were drawn as red head girl strode past him. "Lilly" Snape yelled moving towards her, however a hand on his elbow stopped him. "These are shadows of the pasts, things that have happened, you have no control of there destination as they have already happened" said the elf cryptically. Snape looked at the elf about to way something until his younger self instead spoke. "Lilly" young Snape curtly said. "Hi Severus" she replied "what are you doing its nearly the Christmas holiday I though you would be celebrating, come and have a break take a walk with me". Young Snape looked up from his work. "I have a 6 foot charms essay to finish for Professor Doodle" he answered. Lilly was about to reply until four boys of the same age walked into the library, one of the boys separated himself from the group and sauntered to the table where Severus and Lilly were. "Alright lills he spoke, what you doing over here with Snivelus". Snape did a double take, the young James Potter was unmistakable, the raven black hair and the swagger. "Come on lills" he said again "we're going to play a prank on the divination teacher Sirus has had a good idea this time". Lilly looked torn between staying with Severus and obeying James. Without a chance to decide her hand was grabbed by James, she meekly followed James out of the room, throwing an apologetic look back at young Severus.

Snape's anger had dissipated somewhat, until coming here he had forgotten this particular happening Lilly was always kind to him especially at Christmas when no one usually cared, caught up in his musings the elf pulled him out of his thoughts, "come there is another Christmas you need to see", before his eyes Snape saw the boy grow older, until when the elf let go of his hand the boy had transformed into a young man in his seventh year. Lilly was again talking to Snape at the same table. "Come on Severus it will be fun please come to the party, it will be the last Christmas party before were leave Hogwarts". Snape was mesmerized and was startled when the elf took his hand once more. "Come my time grows short" with that they apparated.

This time they were no longer in the library, instead they were in the Gryffindor common room. A Christmas party like no other was in full swing. The whole common room was festooned with decorations, a large Christmas tree decorated one of the corners of the room, decorations where hung haphazardly everywhere, there was even mistletoe on the chandeliers. Butterbeer was being consumed in great quantities and Wizards I wish it could be Christmas was playing loudly in the background. Snape watched as Lilly walked over to one of the tables where younger Snape sat with his head in a book. "I invited you to a party Severus not a study session", she smiled a broad smile taking hold of his hand, younger Snape slightly though reluctant, decided to follow his hand as he was dragged to an impromptu dance floor that had been set up in the middle of the common room.

Snape stared at the seen with tears in his eyes, he had forgotten about this Christmas, how could he have forgotten one of his better Christmas's. No he did not disserve anything good but then did he, Snape did not like all of these long forgotten feeling being dredged up again. "Please elf show me no more", he still said the words house elf with an edge of anger but his words were also laced with a certain amount of remorse and regret. "Come" the elf spoke "there is but one more shadow and my time grows short". The elf noted that Snape was a bit less reluctant to take the house elf's hand this time as they apparated.

They had apparated to a quiet unused corridor in Hogwarts. There before the elf and Snape was just two people and they looked like they were having an argument. "Lilly no! I care about you don't do this" the younger Snape was shouting his voice cracking with emotion. "Sevy I'm sorry", Lilly's voiced was laced with sorrow, "I have not got a choice after the Christmas holidays I have to give him my answer, I thought it was best if I spoke to you and told you rather than you finding out from anyone else". Lilly made to take younger Snape's hand, "no Lilly" younger Snape said snatching his hand away and moving out of reach, "no I cant", his voice was getting angry, "no don't touch me I cant , don't,…" with that he turned and strode off down the dark corridor leaving a distraught Lilly behind.

Snape, tears rolling down his face turned to the elf. "Why do you delight in torturing me, no more, I don't wish to see anymore" he beseeched voice breaking with emotion. "That they are what they are do not blame me" the elf replied in the same flat musical voice. "Remove me from this place disturb me no longer". The elf took Snape's hand and disaparated, retuning to Snape's private rooms. The last conscious thought Snape had was that he was back safely in his bedroom and he was aware of the extreme exhaustion that dragged him under to sleep.

The Second Elf

Some timely intervention had awoken Snape, restoring him to consciousness before the arrival of the next spirit. Determined to be better prepared he opened all of the curtains surrounding his bed and he sat bolt up right in bed, wand, at the ready. He was not going to be made to feel nervous or taken by surprise by a mere house elf again. The clock pieces in his living room struck the passing of the hour. How that clock was still functioning was a mystery to Snape.

Five, then ten, then fifteen minutes passed, still no spirit, perhaps this was all a bad dream he mused, but as fate would have it as soon as he had thought it was a dream a bright un earthly light illuminated his bedroom. Light appeared to be coming from his sitting room.  
A jolly voice beckoning him to enter. Donning his black dressing gown and matching slippers he made towards the door to investigate.  
He stopped in the doorway, shock over riding his feelings of  
apprehension. Was this his sitting room, casting his eyes about the  
room, everywhere was festooned with decoration, the hearth beheld a  
swag fit for a king. a Humongous Christmas tree sat proudly in the  
corner and on the walls and ceiling hung that much greenery it could  
be likened to one of herbologys greenhouses.

In the centre of this festiveness, sat a large plump house elf, is substantial frame filling the chair he occupied beside the fire. The elf's attire matching in with the surrounding natural forestry look, a large brown cloak smothered the elf, and a large stove pipe hat was perched on hid head, giving an overall comical look to the elf. Snape had to try hard not to laugh at the elf, so ridiculous was his ensemble of clothing.

"Come in, come in and know me better" the elf exclaimed. Looking around Snape cautiously entered his sitting room to take a seat near the elf next to the fire. "You've never seen an elf like me have you". The  
elf observed. "I'd be the elf of Christmas present". Rising from his seat the elf beckoned Snape towards him once more. "Elf show me what you must, as I'm now learning from the previous lesson so please teach me so I can learn further" he informed the elf. Indeed I had forgotten much of what the elf had showed me he mused his thoughts interrupted by the elf moving towards his chair. "Then take my robe we shall go forth to Christmas morning".

Where they had apparated to surprised Snape, outside the owlery sat Harry potter sitting on the steps alone wit his owl Hegwig perched on his knees "Why they hell do I need to see Potter" Snape spoke harshly to the elf. "Why you'll see just watch" was all the elf said. "What was it with these elves and not giving a straight answer" grumbled Snape under his breath.  
Snape gazed at the boy that sat before him, he started questioning the reason behind the hatred that he felt towards this lonely boy, its because of his resemblance to that git of a farther he reasoned, he's a miniature replica of the original, the same raven black hair, the lack of manners, even down to his inept ability in potion making. However the events of the last elf crept into his mind, the more he stared at the boy he began to realise something that he had not thought of before. The boy looked more like Lilly than he did James. The piercing green eyes were defiantly Lilly but there were more subtle hints, the smile at the corner of the boys mouth, the devotion he shows to his familiar. Greater scrutiny revealed that perhaps the boy was not so inept at potions, it perhaps could be his fault as he did not give the boy a chance to show what he was capable of, he was always putting the boy down, treating him with distain because of what his farther had done to him when they were boys….

Drifting amongst his thoughts he noticed that the boy was actually taking to his owl

"And Hagrid got me a pile of chocolate frogs, don't worry I've saved you  
one. The owl nipped his fingers affectionately. Ron got me a service  
kit for my broom and Hermione got me a History of Quiditch. You know Hegwig, I still can't believe that I have actually got presents or friends to give me presents. It was a surprise last year to get presents but this year felt even better because it felt like people actually thought of me. Hegwig nipped his finger again, I know you care Hegwig but it's not the same as a parent, I've never parents that loved me or people that care for me until I came to Hogwarts , Mrs Weasley is perhaps the closest thing to a parent that I have ever known. I never knew my real parents, although many people say I look a lot like my mother. I couldn't call the Dursley's parents, the only thing they have ever cared for was Dudley. And Christmas was nothing special well for me anyway.

I remember this one Christmas Dudley got eight four presents. I still can't believe how spoilt he is. He actually complained that he had two less presents the previous year and Petunia had to promise to buy him two more when the shops opened again. I mean eighty four, I was lucky if I got one. Anyway on that one Christmas Aunt Marge came round for Christmas dinner. It was up to me to cook the entire Christmas dinner, when I was serving the potatoes Dudley knocked into me and I spilt some potato's onto Aunt Marge. You should have seen Uncle Vernon's face, it was bright red. I don't think I came out of that cupboard till February. Christmas always used to be something that happens to others and never to me. I'm so glad when I found out I was a wizard and I me you Hegwig". Harry let forward to give his owl and owl nut and affectionately stroked his head.

A look of disbelief was stuck upon Snape's face, he was no longer seeing Harry sitting before him he was seeing himself as a boy. The same thoughts having had occurred to him when he was that young. His first Christmas at Hogwarts Lilly had been the one person that had brought him a present, before then no one had considered buying him a gift. The relationship that he had with his farther was not a good one, often being at the end of his temper just like Harry had been with Uncle Vernon. Christians was no different than any other time of the year, after his mother had died when he was just seven. Since her death his farther acted as though Christmas didn't exist and it wasn't until he came to Hogwarts and met Lilly that his perception of Christmas changed.

Lost deep in thought the elf spoke out "Why does this trouble you when Potter is no better than his farther, a useless blundering idiot and should never attempt to make potions again". Hearing the curses he often flew towards Potter Snape began to feel guilty for his unfair treatment of the boy. "But I am a death eater loyal to the dark Lord himself I cannot be seen to favour the enemy especially with so many Slytherin spies ready and waiting to report to there fathers about by behaviour" Snape questioned. "It is perhaps the unseen favours that are far greater  
appreciated that the overt proclamations of affection". The elf answered cryptically. Snape was about to speak but the protest died in his throat  
as his mind went over, what the elf had just said .

The scene before Snape then transformed into the deadly burrow home. The entire family was around the table. Right a game of yes and no and I'll go first George shouted boisterously over the noise of  
conversation. "Is it an animal" commented Ginny, "nope but could be  
considered as" George replied. "A person then" Fred interrupted "yes of a sort" hinted George. "Is it a hated" threw in Ron, George rolled his eyes "oh most defiantly". "Is it a teacher" Ginny chipped in. George just nodded in affirmation. "Does he hate us" Fred shouted again, George nodded again "absolutely despises us". "Right I got it" said Ron "it is a human who hates us and is a teacher that means it has to be that good for nothing excuse of a greasy old bat, of a potions teacher Severus stinking Snape". At that last comment the whole table roared in laughter.  
Even Mr and Mrs Wesley couldn't keep from snickering.

Snape always love the persona of an untouchable, unloved and hated potions master, but, hearing this like this had unsettled him some what. Did people think him of nothing more than a monster that has to be feared, is he that shallow of a character he is known of nothing more.  
"Elf shown me no more" Snape pleaded with the elf. "My time grows short come one thing more".

They apparated into Hogwarts great hall where there was  
a large table set up in the middle of the room, consisting of the teachers and the students that had stayed for the Christmas break. There was a general air of merry making and of mischief. He was drawn to the conversation that the teachers were having . "Yes I know Fillius I haven't seen that slimy toad all day. Properly in his dungeon hiding". Minerva spoke with out much care for the welfare for the potions master. " Now Minerva" Albus interrupted turning in his chair towards her "that is no way to speak of Severus he's a teacher he should deserve some respect". "Humph if you say so, but he will have no respect from me is a death eater after all. Minerva replied hotly. "But what has he ever done to earn my compassion or respect. All he does is terrorise my poor Gryffindor's especially one in particular". As she said it  
she gazed in harry potter's direction. "Here here" slurred the giant  
raising his glass obviously having too much to drink. "A toast to that slimy toad" Hagrid continued. With that several of the teachers raised there glasses to that toast.

The room seemed to dissolve back into his sitting room, only now the  
festive greenery looked old and was decaying. Looking at the elf Snape  
was surprised to see the elf had aged before his very eyes. "Why elf  
you appear to have aged" he commented. "My time on the earth has come to an end it is nearly time for the arrival of the final spirit. Before I  
go heed my words Severus, it is the unseen gift that is far greater  
appreciated". And with that the elf slowly disappeared almost like he  
was disappearing completely.

The Third Elf

As soon as he had gone a chill came over the room a loud crack  
heralded the final elf. If that was what he was. The creature before  
him looked to be more like a dementor than an house elf. His dark cloak  
covering his head, his presence exhumed foreboding and cold dread.  
"Please elf I have learnt much take me where you will" Snape said Looking at the elf it still had not spoken. "What have I done elf will you not speak" Snape asked again. Still nothing. "I know, I know a spirits time upon this earth is precious little lead on to what you must show me as I presume it is to be of the future I won't ask how it is possible as another elf had said its not impossible for a house elf".

A squeezing tube ride later it occurred to Snape that they had landed  
in Diaigon Alley. The street was busy with shoppers, snow covered the ground, Christmas decorations hung in the windows of the shops. The elf drew Snape's attention to a group of wizards standing outside of Flourish and Bolts.  
"I know that's is what I heard he died three days ago and no one realised  
until yesterday" One wizard said . "Shows how unpopular the git was"  
another wizard commented. "How did it happen" a third wizard spoke. Who cares he's dead what does it matter no one noticed him when he was alive and the worlds a better place without his sort around, first wizard replied and they all burst into a fit of laughter. "Who's is it that they speak of elf".  
Not expecting a reply Snape looked back to the wizards, puzzled at there joy over the death of someone. The elf and Snape moved in further down  
the street to a dark alley way off, hidden at the back of Diaigon Alley.  
Snape was becoming apprehensive as they made there way further into  
the dark, this is worse than Knockturn alley he mused. They came across an man so weathered and skin gnarled that he looked centuries old. He was standing on a corner of the street with several young witch's  
huddled around him. "Right my lovelies, what have you got for ole Rotter". He ground out, voice deep and husky obviously from being out in the cold. "Sir I as 'is slippers, a ay still gots a warming charm on 'em too, probably tha only warmth he's ever had". Ohh nice, very nice Nell, they'll fetch n handsome price, an ansome price indeed. I better, a witch interrupted, 'is teapot with tea leaves still in it. Sures I can make out the sign of the grim on them. Not that it'll do him much good" the group chuckled as she handed the goods over. The third witch spoke up " But I 'as is bed angings, ye can still feel the spells on 'em too. Well done my lovelies, you 'as dun well. Snape grew quite, who was these possessions belongings to and how was the misfortunate sole that the last wizards were mocking. Looking at the possessions being pawned by these street urchins a vague sense told him that these items were similar to ones that he himself owned.

The squeezing sensation returned and Snape was transported to a dark misty and snow covered graveyard. Looking around it somehow seemed familiar. He recognised some of the monuments and epitaphs. Realisation dawned, could it be the Snape family grave yard. "Why have you brought me hear elf, is this my family's final resting place" the elf said nothing, instead he held out a pale finger in the direction of a single grave stone. Could it be the grave yard Snape mused to himself, not wanting to voice anything else to the sprit. It may be the family graveyard but its not where his mother was buried, she was disowned, he had no idea where she was buried, he wasn't allowed, remorse clouded his mind. Shaking himself from his brooding he moved towards the stone that the elf had pointed to.

Half covered in snow Snape knelt down to brush the front of the stone. It stated simply 'Hear lies Severus Snape, dead eater to the Dark Lord'. Upon reading those words Snape finally snapped, he sat down in the cold snow and shed his first tears that he had shed since his mother passed away. "so it was me that was the unfortunate sole spoken of with such loathing, and who's passing caused so much joy" Snape sobbed to the un listening elf. " oh elf, I know know what must be done, but pray tell me what I have seen her is it not yet set in stone, can it yet be changed, can something good become of this lesson that Lilly has so wisely chosen to show me". Sobbing still Snape leant forward to take a hold of the elf's robe and the familiar rubber tube feeling over came him.

Snape felt the carpet of his sitting room underneath him. Raising his head off the floor looked around, groping around for his wand he raised it muttering "Homenum Revelio" nothing, he was alone, is rooms as they were, not a trace of greenery remained. His mind was a pinball machine with all the long forgotten thoughts, feelings and sensations... After the death of Lilly his heart had hardened, his mind made him forget that he could be merry or at least be slightly happy especially at Christmas time. His death eater duties and secret spy left Snape in a precarious situation regarding forming relationships and friendships. Over time he thought it was easier to ignore people, detach himself from society that way he didn't have to get involved, people like Lilly needn't have died. Rather than treading the dangerous line and risk the Dark Lord from finding out he was unfaithful. In truth he contemplated was it easier, what had he become. He was reminded of what the future elf had showed him, that above all had shocked him the most. No I will listen Lilly, I will change, I will not lead a lift as what was foretold to me. A beginning of an idea was beginning to form, But am I too late, the potion, that was supposed to wake me on Boxing day, am I too late. His mind so a whirl he was unable to form a straight sentence.

"Howard" he yelled into his dark empty bedroom. A loud crack surprised  
Snape making him jump. "Yes master" the elf spoke in surely manner.  
What day is it" Snape said excitedly, the elf looked at Snape like he had finally lost it.  
"It be Christmas day sir". The elf replied again in his monotone voice "Christmas day, oh thank you Lilly what a wonder you are". The elf was still looking completely perplexed. "Come here Howard I have a task for you" and Snape preceded to tell the elf of his plans.

xxxxxxxxxx

Christmas morning saw harry waking up on his own in the Gryffindor tower. Stretching out the kinks of sleep he reached his hand towards the side table to grab hold of his glasses. Putting them on he look around the empty dormitory. Ron had gone back to the Burrow for Christmas and so too had most of his fellow classmates. Hermonine too had gone back home. God he missed them, pulling himself out of his musings he noticed a stocking at the end of his bed. Tipping the contents out onto the bed she saw laid out before him five presents. Carefully opening the largish one a large jumper fell out, looing at it he noticed a large gold snitch emblazoned on the front. The next present revealed a broom service kit from Ron. A Book from Hermione followed and some chocolate frogs from Hagrid. Trust his friends to get just what he wanted. Sitting looking at the book he had forgotten that there was another present as yet to opened. Pulling it towards him, it was wrapped in Black paper with a thin silver ribbon. Carefully unwrapping the paper it revealed a photograph in a gilt gold frame. He sat there staring at it, he had never seen such a wonderful photo that actually moved, his mother was smiling back at him turning slightly as though hugging herself. Harry loved her eyes that were a piercing vibrant green just like his own. Looking at the paper he could find no label. There was nothing to say who this gift was from, staring at it a while longer he carefully place the photo next to his other of his parents and got dressed to make his way to the great hall for breakfast.

Entering the Great hall still pondering the mystery sender of the present Harry was surprised to find that Professor Snape was sitting amongst the other staff members wearing a Santa's hat. Looking closer Harry recognised the signature annoyed look but there was something else, something in his eyes that suggested he wasn't as angry as he looked. Dismissing his thoughts he made towards the other students that were centred around the bottom of the single long table.

Albus called the gathering to attention announcing the joyful time that was Christmas, thanking the staff and made a great fuss over the fact that he had finally managed to get Professor Snape to wear a hat. Harry still suspected a sticking charm was involved. After wishing everyone present a Merry Christmas he invited all to feat upon the wonderful spread that the house elf's had kindly prepared. It was hard not to laugh through Dumbledore's speech as his hat shot random stars into the air.

After lunch had disappeared away, so too did the large table replaced by several smaller tables doted around the edge of the hall, music started playing in the background and some of the students made to get up and dance. Drinks appeared on the table and soon a party was in full swing. Harry was sitting around on of the tables busy chatting to Seamus he something drew his eye, making his excuses he left the table and walked over to where the Albus, Minerva Flitwick and Snape congregated.

Harry my boy Albus exclaimed, a Merry Christmas to you" " A Merry Christmas to you too sir" harry replied politely. "what is it harry something seems to be troubling you" Albus asked concern etching his old features. " its nothing really, but, well this morning I received a mysterious present with no sign of who it was from, the thing is the gift was a picture of my mom and I really wanted to thank whoever had given it to me, but there was nothing on the gift that said who the sender was sir". "that's strange Minerva piped in, same thing happened with me, there was an unmarked present on my desk this morning again with no way to thank the sender" "well it seems that there is a mysterious gift giver who also knew what my favourite sweets wear as I found a basket full on my desk this morning too, Well whoever it is I thank them" Albus said raising his glass, "Hear, Hear" said both Minerva and Harry together. Snape standing slightly apart from the group still wearing the ridiculous Santa's hat raised his drink to his lips in an effort to try and disguise the smirk that had overcome his normally bland features. I wonder if they know if this hat is not held on by a sticking charm he thought stifling another smirk.

And so let it be known that is the end of our tale, thankfully readers it was a happy ending as all good tales should have. Snape fresh in the knowledge that there is good in the world did change, although wouldn't have noticed unless you knew what you were looking for. Subtle things happened, slightly less point were deducted from Gryffindor, the dungeouns became slightly less inhospitable, less snide remarks in Potters direction, even he started wearing a coloured shirt but only in private, it would be no good for it to become public knowledge that the feared potions master had become in any way soft.

Adieu, Adieu and heed the lessons taught by those wisest of spirits.


End file.
